His First Responce
by taytay-101
Summary: Well, this is my forst story ever, so i hope you all like it. It is made for my friend, Chibi. So chibi this is all about ya! Hope ya all enjoy it!peace!
1. Chapter 1

"This story is a one of a kind story. I hope you like it. And it is also my first story that I have ever written. Plus it is kind of dedicated to one of my friends. Enjoy!"

His First Response

One day, there was a boy. His name was Sora. He was sitting on his usual log while staring into space when all of a sudden, he hears something. So he jumps up and there is this girl standing right above him. "W…who..are you?" he asks. "I am Namine, and you are?" Stuttering to say his words, he can only think of one thing to say, "Sora". Namine slowly moves closer and says, "oh yes I have heard of you. And in fact, I need your help. Would you mind pointing me to the beach? I have to meet some people there." There is a small bit of silence. Sora then says, "well, first, who are you going to meet? Maybe I know them." "Well, there is Roxas, Riku and Axel. I do believe that is all." Namine says in a calm voice, "why?" Sora racks his brain, trying to remember who these people are when suddenly, "Oh My God!!!! I know these people! They are my friends in which I have not seen in a long time! How are they?" "Unfortunately I cannot say. They told me to only find you and to get you to come with me. It is urgent." "Well what are we waiting for, let's go!! In fact I would like to see them again. It would be nice."

A few minutes later, they arrive and Sora says, "Hey guys!!!!" "Sora, umm kairi told us that you broke her heart. Is that true? Because if it is, then she is very upset. Well, either way she will be upset. So?" "Well what do you think?" Sora says and is slowly walking away…..but then bumps into Namine, who didn't see him either. "Whoooaaahhhh!!" Namine says. "Sorry Namine I didn't see you there, so I was wondering… do you think maybe we could..." But of course in all of the stories that you see, people interrupt here, and it so happens that in this story, kairi is!!!!!!!

"Why…you…what.oh!" kairi says and stomps off. "Why is she here????? Don't you guys get it??? I don't like her!!!! Did you guys bring her here just so I can make up with her? Because I wont and I never will. I gotta go. Bye." Sora stomps off then Namine says "what a hottie!!!" "Namine, are you meaning to say that you have a crush on Sora? You know kairi loves him?" "Ya, but Axel I don't care about that and when he cools down I will ask him out."

And so, Sora goes and sits by his usual log, just waiting for the right time to say things to Kairi, how he feels. He does love her, but he is to scared to say it. She loves him to, but Sora doesn't realize it. Well he did not know that Kairi was right behind him as he said the following words, "Kairi, I love you a lot but I am just scared to say it because I think that you won't say it back. Just please if you hear this and I mean this from my heart I really do, I love you." "You mean it? I do love you Sora, I really do but why did you break up with me? Why? I really loved you but I don't think ere ill ever have that chemistry again, you know? "I said it because I seen you with those boys and I thought they were flirting with you. I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry." "Why do you think that they would flirt with me? They were just asking me things. I don't like them." Well, Sora felt really bad, so he said "What should we do now?" "I think, and I am saying this from my heart, we should just be friends ok? And I will see how It goes ok?" Sora pauses and then says "ok." "Well I have to go, so see ya."

The next day, Kairi got up and decided to go see Sora. But by the time she reached his usual log, she found that he wasn't there. He was nearby, making out with Namine!!! "No…..it…it can't be I mean honestly!!!!" So, Kairi started to scream. Then suddenly she woke up and she was still in her room. She just had a dream. But she thought "it was a very bad dream." But she knew it couldn't be true….right?? So, instead of thinking about it, she went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, at Sora's cabin, he is talking on the phone, with a girl. But the catch is, it's not Kairi. It is Namine!!! But wait; let's listen in on their conversation shall we? "Hey Sora!" "Kairi is that you? Isn't it a little early to be calling me??" "Oh, Sora!!! It's Namine, can't you tell?" "Can I call you back?" "Sure, bye." Back Kairi's house she decided to go see chibi. "Hey Chibi. Can I talk to you about something? It is serious." "Oh I'm afraid that I cannot Kairi because I am going to a date with Sora. I am so sorry." "Wait. You are going on a date with sora? Since when?" "Ummm….Since today. He asked me out. Do you have a problem with it? Because if you do, take it up with sora. I don't have to go tonight, if you want." "No it is ok. Have fun!"

So, sora comes and picks up chibi. She is flat out excited it is not even funny. "Hey chibi. Listen…I'm going to have to cancel our date. It is kind of personal. It is this other girl. I am so sorry." "Who is the other girl?" "It is………..Namine!!" "WHAT THE HELL??!!!! You promised sora. And you let me down. You know I should tell kairi cause im sure she wants to know. You are supposed to be with Kairi, why are you going with Namine?!" Sora racks his brain "because I asked her if she wanted to talk with me. Nothing personal." "But I have been looking forward to this date since forever!? And NOW you have the guts to say something like that?! What are you going to say to kairi? She's going to totally freak out on you. Namine is her only competition now that I am out of the running. At least for now anyways..." "Well, I must be off now, talk to you later Chibi?!" "Ya. Whatever."

Meanwhile at Namines house, she does not know that Sora has done this other stuff to Chibi and Kairi. So she is thinking that sora will not come see her because he is on his date with Kairi but he isn't. Complicated isn't it?! Namine is so busy doing something so boring as staring off in space thinking of sora HIMSELF!!!!! "Knock, Knock, Knock!!?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh now who could that be???" Namine thought. She slowly opens the door to see SORA AT THE DOOR???!!! "Sora, what are you doing here?? I thought you were going out with Chibi?" "Well I just wanted to come here and tell you who is going to be at Chibi's surprise party! She will absolutely love it!" "Ok, who is it?!"

"You will see then!"

The night of Chibi's party.

"Well, I am home mom! Yes I know I am going to clean my room right now!"

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, well I never though about…Wow!!!"

Sora comes up to her and says, "Do you like it?"

"Ya I do!"

"Well you are going to like one more thing. Close your eyes. And turn around. Now one them!!!"

"NARUTO??!!!!!!!!!!!What in the world are you doing here?"

"Well I was a surprise guest…so do you want your birthday present now?"

"Sure!!!!Where is it?"

"Come a little closer, closer.a little more. There"

Mwah! "Oh thank you naruto! I never thought it would be something like this!"

And so Chibi got her perfect birthday present and had an excellent time at her party! Oh what about naruto? Well, let's just say that Chibi has now been pronounced…his Girlfriend!!!!!And therefore naruto has his first girlfriend….in story form! Thank you for reading my first fanfic. And all my friends out there….yes I wrote a fan fiction, but doesn't mean I am a fangirl!!!!!Hope you like it! And If you can. leave a comment!!


End file.
